


[Podfic] Professional Werewolf Witch

by JoytotheWorld, reptilianraven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M, Magiacal Derek, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Witch Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoytotheWorld/pseuds/JoytotheWorld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: "Are you going to buy anything else?" Professional Eyebrows says and Stiles would like to buy him. A cup of coffee. On a date.    He just ends up pointing at the crate of whatever the fuck is behind Professional Eyebrows' head and says, "Uh, a box of that stuff."    P.E. turns, glances at the crate, and raises an eyebrow at Stiles. "You want a box of charmed rattlesnake tail?" God, magic is so fucking weird.    "Yeah." Stiles nods because he's making an ass out of himself. The hipster vampire browsing in the corner is not so subtly laughing at him. The sooner he leaves the better.    -    The one where Derek Hale is a Professional Werewolf Witch who owns a magic shop and Stiles fails at being smooth on a regular basis.





	[Podfic] Professional Werewolf Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professional Werewolf Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667651) by [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 



[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/MewFoxy/media/PWW.png.html)

cover art by me

| 

### Download

  
[MP3](http://download1647.mediafireuserdownload.com/zfdjpoeq1zqg/5iubvr484c7cbv3/Professional+Werewolf+Witch.mp3) with music  
  
[MP3](http://download1593.mediafireuserdownload.com/tuz8b1cvc53g/y793jjt1s7hvlwl/Professional+Werewolf+Witch+no+music.mp3) without music  
  
[~~M4B~~]() with or without music (Will load if requested)  
  
---|---  
  
### Music

Stutter - Marianas Trench  


### Streaming Audio


End file.
